


Snippets

by Fortysix_2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood As Lube, Crying, Explicit Language, Forced, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, i'll add tags as i go, it's not a nice story you get the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortysix_2/pseuds/Fortysix_2
Summary: Kakashi gets abducted on a mission gone wrong and is held captive by a man in a mask.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually a good writer I just kind of spit this one out, this is probably gonna be weird and I have no idea what I'm doing. Please read the tags as this goes on - if it does.

It's been weeks since he was kidnapped from a standard escort mission. Everything had been going fine till suddenly it wasn't. Before he had a chance to react his client had already been slaughtered.

Two Akatsuki members stood before him, Kakazu and Hidan if he remembered correctly, which of course he did. He read their files with his sharingan, easily remembering every detail through the photographic memory the eye granted him. It wasn't a fair fight, he stood no chance from the beginning between these two. He couldn't fight close range as that would give Hidan a chance to take him down, all it took was a nick from his scythe as he read from Asuma's file. With the other member fighting at long range was also completely out of the question so yeah, he was fucked from the start. 

A small part of him was at least satisfied he would die in battle. After all, it was a heroes death and he had always wanted that, it was the only way he ever saw himself really dying. Fighting for Konoha. Fighting as the soldier he was raised to be. Though he partly felt guilty knowing how heartbroken his team and friends would be. Naruto would be torn losing someone else. Sakura would probably feel for his loss but he can't really claim to have too big of an impact in her life. Gai would surely mourn for him but he was strong and had his team to hold him up.

Tenzo though... Now that one stung. He hoped his kohai would be alright and stay strong. He would understand this is what Kakashi had always planned for. His dogs would be in his care and most of his money would be split between his team, Tenzo included. The Hatake estate would be given back to the village as he had no next of kin. It was all planned out in his regularly updated will just for this occasion. 

But that didn't happen. 

Nothing ever really happens as it should. 

He didn't die that day. No, he was taken prisoner instead. They managed to subdue him after a long drawn out battle which mostly consisted of Kakashi avoiding hits and getting nothing on them. They tied him up by his hands, put a seal on him which blocked off his chakra paths, and blindfolded him. His hands were bound in rope which turned into a leash for them to lead him along. They walked for days, he barely spoke and they didn't really talk to him other than the albino one teasing him.  
Eventually, they led him to some sort of hideout. From there he was handed off to a familiar face. Itachi Uchiha. His blue companion was with them too of course but he mostly ignored Kakashi.

Itachi talked to him though, made sure he wasn't injured too badly, going so far as to wrap bandages around some lacerations and abrasions for him. Kakashi could only assume he still held some sort of respect for his old ANBU captain, but the pity in his eyes said otherwise. 

It didn't take long at all, maybe a day, before another Akatsuki member showed up. He wore a mask with only one eye hole carved into its swirling surface. He didn't bother blindfolding Kakashi as he transported them into some sort of basement in the blink of an eye. Without wasting time the man buffed the seals placed on him to control his chakra.

It felt like a punch to the gut, he already felt so weak, like there was nothing more that could be taken out of him but the new seals drained every last bit excess chakra he could have manipulated. He could barely keep himself on his feet for hours after that, his captor using his weakened state as a chance to completely strip him, no mask, no shirt, or pants, not even his underwear. Oddly enough though, the man put an eye patch on him to cover his gifted eye. 

He was given a thick leather collar which was connected to a chain leading into a metal ring in the middle of the floor. It had a good amount of length, letting him touch nearly all four falls. Upon being left alone almost immediately he took advantage of that and explored the barren room. There was nothing he could possibly use for escape or to fight with. He didn't even have any sort of bedding, just the cold hard floor. 

He began to wonder why he was there. It could only be for information of course, but what exactly? He knew a lot about Konoha and its inner workings, he even knew the Nine-Tails jinchūriki personally. He was a very valuable prisoner and that must be the reason he was still breathing. But he had already resolved himself to his fate, he would not be giving up any information voluntarily. It wasn’t going to be fun but it was his duty as a loyal soldier to his village.

He very quickly found out that wasn’t the reason he was there though. He found out why he was bound naked in a basement when the man, Madara he called himself, tried to force his cock down his throat. Madara also learned something that day, he learned Kakashi has very sharp teeth. Biting the man earned him a muzzle and a black eye to match.

His captor clearly had a sense of humor though, going so far as to find a muzzle designed to look like the mouth of a snarling dog. To add to the humiliation the masked man also got a tag to go on his snug collar, he even added a little lock to make sure Kakashi didn’t take the tag off himself.

Madara laughed loudly as he watched Kakashi struggle to try and read the tag’s engraving. “It says pet. Don’t worry, in time you’ll fall into your role as my loyal bitch.”


	2. I'm In Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes and read updated tags.  
> Also sorry I'm new to writing this might not be that great but A for effort huh?

“Okay, let’s try this again pup.” Was the first thing Kakashi heard upon waking up. He sat up feeling sore from the hard floor he had been sleeping on and looked around with bleary eyes. The masked man, Madara he reminded himself, was approaching him from the staircase that led to the exit of the basement. His heart pounded in his chest as Madara finally stood in front of him and crouched down to be on eye level. This is was the first time the man had approached him since muzzling him what felt like days ago. He hadn’t even been fed or given anything to drink and it had been starting to take a toll on him. 

 

A gloved hand reached towards him and with wary eyes Kakashi let the man run his fingers through his hair. It was gentle and he felt himself slightly lean into it before suddenly the hand turned into a fist and  wrenched his head back. He was forced to look at the same orange swirled mask the man seemed to always wear, though he wasn’t wearing his Akatsuki robes, instead he wore loose black pants and a black sweater that left no skin showing. In these clothes he seemed a lot less daunting but with Kakashi propped up on his elbows, back to the floor, and completely bare save for the eyepatch Madara’s casual attire was hardly a comfort. 

 

“Try what?” Kakashi asked, trying to channel his nervous energy into being a nuisance. “Don’t you have more important things to be doing than torturing some random shinobi? Like stealing candy from children? Robbing elderly women of their purses?” 

 

“Random shinobi? How humble of you Kakashi Hatake. I know all about you and what you’re capable of.” Madara said seriously before his tone dissolved into a more sadistic one. “Though, I suppose you won’t be needing that name anymore will you? No, as my bitch you’ll accept whatever I call you.” Without waiting for a reply the man reached down with his free hand and roughly grabbed Kakashi’s balls with a tight grip and pulled them.

 

Kakashi closed his thighs on instinct and lifted his hips up to ease the strain of the pull as he clenched his teeth and glared at his captor. Before he could get a word out Madara began to speak, “As I was saying, we are going to try this again. Don’t even think of biting me again, and I expect no disobedience from you this time. I’m not against castrating unruly dogs.” His tone left no room for jokes as he released his grip on Kakashi and unfastened the tight muzzle from covering his mouth and used chakra to unlock the chain from the collar keeping him chained to the floor. “Now kneel.”

 

Madara stood up completely and began unbuttoning his pants as Kakashi shakily got on his knees. He watched as the man pulled out his quickly hardening cock and gave it a few strokes. From the opening in his pants Kakashi caught a glimpse of completely white thigh, it looked much different from the skin tone of his member but he didn’t have much time to wonder about it when a hand grabbed the back of his head and tugged him forward. He stumbled on his knees as his face was pressed against the base of the mans cock and felt the man’s pubic hair tickle his nose and lips. 

 

“I don’t want to force it... force you. I want you to willingly serve me as my obedient dog. Go on, give me a lick pup.” 

 

Knowing there was no alternative and fearing the mutilation he was promised if he resisted, Kakashi closed his eyes and opened his shaking lips to lick the base of his captors cock. 

 

“Good boy. Now lick all the way up on suck on the tip.”

 

By now his face was burning with humiliation as he opened his eyes and did as he was told. The man’s cock felt heavy on his tongue as he licked up the shaft and parted his lips to take the tip into his mouth. He pulled back with a slight grimace as he tasted the bitter pre-cum coming out of him. The hand that was still on the back of his head coaxed him back down though. He parted his lips again as his head was guided down, taking in more of his erection. 

 

Instantly Kakashi’s eyes started to tear up as he involuntarily began to cough and gag around the member in his throat but Madara didn’t seem to be willing to pull out just yet as he pushed himself further in. Kakashi’s hands, which had been fisted in his own lap, came up and pushed against the man’s thighs as he struggled to pull back. 

 

It worked much to his surprise as Madara let go of his head and he quickly pulled away from the masked man’s cock only to fall forward face first into the man’s thighs when he couldn’t keep himself steady. He weakly held onto his captor’s legs as he struggled to catch his breath and tried to suppress the urge to vomit. 

 

Madara’s hand reached out and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up into his masked face. The Akatsuki member said nothing as he stared down, his head tilted slightly as if in thought. Almost gently the man used his gloved thumb to smear the drool that had got on his chin from gagging, humming thoughtfully while doing so. 

 

“You’re a very pretty whore aren’t you?” Madara asked not waiting for a reply as he used the hand on his chin to nod Kakashi’s head yes for him. “I like the way your eye shines with tears, the way your face gets red when choking on my cock, and I  _ love _ the noises you make. Can you tell I’ve wanted this for a long time, pup? Because I have.” He used his other hand to grip his cock and slap it against Kakashi’s cheek with a chuckle. “I’ll admit, I didn’t think you would be so easy though. I think you like it.” 

 

Kakashi growled when he felt the man use the toe of his shoe to press against his soft cock and pulled away from Madara’s grip. “Fuck you.” he cursed and spit at the orange mask looking down at him. 

 

This made the masked man freeze as he slowly brought a hand to his mask to wipe away the spit that had nearly gone into the hole of his mask. Kakashi cautiously scooted backwards as he could feel the mood in the room change drastically. He could feel killing intent coming off the man before him where before it had been more of a sadistic glee. 

 

Nothing happened for a few seconds as the masked man stared almost perplexed at his spit dampened glove before he abruptly lunged at Kakashi who could feel a stab of fear in his stomach as he was roughly grabbed by his shoulders and brought back onto his knees. Without warning his mouth was stuffed full of cock again, this time with quick efficiency and not the slow pace it was before. His scream was muted as he felt the man thrust hard into the back of his throat. “I can’t fucking believe you, I was being so good to you and what do you do? You spit in my fucking face! I’ll show you what happens to ungrateful bitches.” 

 

The man gave a few more harsh thrusts before he was aggressively pulled off the cock fucking his throat and shoved to the floor, his vision went out of focus as his head slammed into the hard concrete. Through blurry eyes he watched helplessly as Madara dropped down to kneel between his leg thighs. The masked man gripped under his knees and lifted his legs so they were thrown over his abductors shoulders as he pushed the head of his cock against his hole. Kakashi put what little strength he had into pushing against the man’s shoulders in a futile attempt to stop what he knew was about to happen. 

 

It suddenly felt like everything paused, Kakashi could see the light glinting off the red of the man’s eye hidden behind the mask, he could feel the hard ground digging into his back, he felt the way his captor’s gloved hands gripped his thighs in a steel grip. Then everything came back in a rush and the only thing he could feel was the pain exploding from where he was forcefully breached in one hard push. His own hands clamped over his mouth as he tried to silence his own screams of agony. 

 

Madara ripped his hands away from his mouth and held them in his own as he thrust mercilessly into his abused hole. “I wanna fucking hear you!” he growled. 

 

The masked man got his wish as Kakashi began sobbing and begging with him, “S-stop! Please stop it h-hurts! Please! I’ll do whatever you want!” 

 

“You should have thought of that before you fucking spit in my face you disgusting mutt.” Madara replied darkly, emphasising the last two words with especially hard thrusts. 

 

With a groan of pain Kakashi closed his eyes and tried his hardest to block out what was happening but it was of no use as the man ordered he open his eyes otherwise face more punishment. Through tears he looked into the man’s single eye as he panted above him, looking right back at him. He opened his mouth to plead again for him to stop but couldn’t get the words out as he suddenly gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

 

The masked man paused in his attack but didn’t pull out and used his most condescending voice as he began to speak, “Oh.. I found it didn’t I? Did you like it when I hit your prostate doggy? Did it make you feel good? I bet it did. I can make this good for the both of us if you apologize, tell me how sorry you are. Tell me you can be good for me puppy.” 

 

Kakashi let out another involuntary moan as one of the hands holding his let go and began to slowly stroke his cock. It felt so good compared to the pain he had endured only seconds before, part of him wanted nothing more than to beg for the pleasure he was offered but he stubbornly kept his mouth shut. He was terrified and in agony but he didn’t wanna give up anymore than he already had. The gentle stroking of his cock turned into a hand squeezing tightly when he offered no response. He breathed harshly through his nose and blinked back tears as he glared at his captor. 

 

But he was weak. 

 

His glare broke as he went limp in his captors grasp, “P-please.. I can be a good.. puppy. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I d-didn’t mean to be bad. Please make me f-feel good too.” He begged pathetically.

 

He could practically see the smirk behind the mask as the man gently stroked the side of his face, “Good boy. You did so well, I think I’ll give you what you asked for.” The man pulled his hand from his face and used it to readjust himself inside Kakashi before he slowly pumped his cock in. His face screwed up in pain but mostly pleasure as he felt the cock inside him brush against his prostate. “Did I hit it?” the man asked and he nodded feebly in response. 

 

Satisfied the man put his now bloody hand against Kakashi’s face, smearing blood on his sweaty cheek as he began to fuck into him again, this time hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. He felt faint, almost not able to completely process everything he was feeling. But it all ended faster than he could comprehend.

 

The masked man leaned forward and pushed himself in as deeply as he could with a sigh. Kakashi realized he must be cumming inside of him, but he could hardly tell with how much blood there was, it was hard to tell whats what. Regardless he felt relief knowing it was over.

 

The masked man finally leaned back and tucked himself away with a satisfied hum but stopped as he tilted his head curiously. “You didn’t cum pup.” 

 

Kakashi trembled as he managed to prop himself up on his elbows. He cringed as he could finally see the mess on his thighs and genitals. His skin was painted red with blood from his torn abused hole and he could even see some spurts of cum mingled in from where the masked man pulled out and released some on him. He was filled with shame and disgust to see he was also completely erect. 

 

When he didn’t say anything Madara sighed, “I promised you I would make you feel good. I didn’t do a good job if you didn’t cum.” The Akatsuki member grabbed his shoulders, ignoring Kakashi’s flinch, and propped him up against one of the concrete walls. He then reached down to grab one of Kakashi’s limp hands and rubbed it around the blood before helping him wrap his own hand around his erection. “Lube.” is all he offered as his reasoning. 

 

Kakashi felt new tears roll down his face as he let his captor manipulate his own hand to jerk himself off with his own blood. After a few torturous seconds he let out a groan as his body painfully tensed and he released on his own stomach. He watched with disgust as his captor ran a gloved finger through his release and blood and slipped the digit under his mask to taste. “You taste so  _ good _ Bakashi.” Madara moaned. 

Kakashi recoiled at the nickname, instantly thinking of his long dead best friend, which didn’t go unnoticed by his captor.

 

“Interesting.” Is all he said as he fixed his mask back into place. Madara seemed to hesitate from his crouched position before he leaned in and pressed his mask against Kakashi’s lips in a mock kiss before standing up completely. “I’ll be back later.” Is all he said as he headed towards the stairs leading to the exit and left Kakashi alone, back against the wall, covered in tears, blood, and cum. 

  
_ I’m in Hell.  _ Was all he could think before he finally passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I didn't have to go that hard but I did my b, I kinda shook myself typing this out haha. I updated this on a whim I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not but I saw someone asked for an update and I couldn't help but try.  
> I don't know where I'm going with this and I've never even written smut before but if y'all got something you wanna see implemented into this lemme know, I need some inspo lol

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of build up for me to use it as an excuse to write porn honestly. If anyone has a suggestion of something to happen to Kakashi feel free to add on in the comments. I just really like humiliation type stuff and there isn't enough content for me so I thought I would try my hand at it.


End file.
